1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to communication control apparatus for controlling the communication between an elevator bank controller and remote elevator fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevator systems require fast, accurate communication between the central elevator bank controller which controls a bank of elevator cars and the various remotely located elevator related fixtures. These fixtures include the hall call pushbuttons and associated indicator lamps located at each floor of the building, the up and down hall lanterns located at each floor, digital or horizontal car position indicators and status panels located at selected floors, and the various elevator car located functions such as the door controller, car position indicator, direction arrows, and the car call pushbuttons and associated indicator lamps.
To reduce manufacturing, installation and maintenance costs while increasing communication speed and accuracy, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved universal elevator communication controller which will handle any elevator fixture function it is dedicated to. The universality has the economic advantage of being able to place the communication controller on a single IC chip which may be mass produced to provide an attractive unit cost.